Balish and Nullar have a breakup
09:45 CT: Alright, welp, let's get this started I guess. 09:46 CT: Balish approaches the fountain, glancing at the floating flowers and tilting his head slightly, a warm look entering his eyes. He looks just as disheveled as earlier, but his back straight and his mouth is a hard line. 09:48 AG: "Oh, did Libby let you out of the corner finally," Null asks upon seeing him, resting her injured hand in the cool water. It's probably not the most sterile environment but she doesn't seem to mind. 09:50 CT: Balish nods slowly, taking another step forward, standing with his legs shoulder apart and hands crossed behind his back, looking like a soldier standing 'at ease'. "You're HAND is HURT." Balish comments with a frown. "Was that ME?" 09:51 AG: Nullar looks at him like he's stupid, then lets out a bitter, barking laugh. "No. I punched a wall." 09:51 CT: He shakes his head. "I don't REMEMBER what's been GOING ON, to be FAIR. Your EYES are back, thats GOOD news." 09:52 AG: She bares her teeth in a fake smile. "That's convenient. And, yes, they're fixed." 09:54 CT: Balish's muscles tense, and he licks his lips, hand moving up to his hair before his arms shakes, and it forces back down behind his back. "I ASSUME you know WHY I'm here." 09:55 AG: "Yes. /You/ told me. And so did Rilset, by the way, thank you for that." 09:56 CT: Balish's eyes widen, before they squint. "I did... INTERESTING..." He growls, glaring at a point in space just above her head. 09:56 AG: "Quite," she says coldly. "So are you going to try to make excuses or should I just skip straight through to the part where I tell you how I'm going to respond to this." 09:58 CT: "I'd LIKE the EXCUSES, but you don't WANT to hear them." Balish's hand shifts, palm open infront of him. A knife pops out of the air, falling handle-first into his grasp. He spins it once, then twice. 09:59 AG: Nullar eyes the knife warily, then stands up, stepping closer to him. "Oh, no. I'm all ears. I'd love to hear how you think anything you've done this session- to yourself, to me, to the whole group- has been remotely acceptable." 10:02 CT: Balish pauses, twisting the knife around and pointing the handle toward Nullar. "Nothing. I'm UNWILLING to let you choose WHATEVER path you WANT, UNWILLING to let Libby GO, UNWILLING to do ANYTHING but hurt everyone AROUND me, apparently." He gestures, pushing the handle closer to Nullar. 10:03 AG: Nullar takes the handle, regarding it for a moment. "I don't have knifekind, Balish," she sighs, and captchalogues it nevertheless. "If you're asking me to hit you, it'll have to be with my hoe." 10:04 CT: Balish pauses, offering a small grin. "You can HIT me with it, just not as EFFECTIVELY." 10:06 AG: Nullar growls. "I'm not going to hit you, Balish," she says, and closes the space between them, reaching up and grabbing his jaw rather tightly, pulling him down a few inches. "But I'm not going to fucking lay back and let you walk all over me because you're afraid I'll turn into, into what, into a confused young man just like us who's a little fucked up in the brain, Oh no perish the thought. I k 10:06 AG: now you want me, Balish. Parts of you, at least." 10:10 CT: Balish pauses, confusion entering his expression. "EXCUSE me? You TALKING to a murdering THING I've put up as a FRONT in order to HIDE behind some gut feelings of tearing everyone APART." He glances away, not removing his face. "At LEAST that's what everyone is TELLING me..." His eyes travel back. "BESIDES, Jackie LEFT himself with only ONE way to GO, when he BROKE. No one should need to FACE that 10:10 CT: decision, to face it ALONE." 10:12 AG: Null shakes him a little bit then lets go, angry. "No, not him! I spoke to-- you know what, you can sort your own shit out, I'm not your moirail. You're you, all facets, and if you want to try to pretend they're distinct individuals instead of trying to be whole and healthy, then you fucking have fun with that. Don't fucking do this to me, though, don't fucking involve me in these games, where two 10:12 AG: people say they want me around and one person would throw me under a fucking bus for some bitter, vengeful, spiteful, vindictive BITCH." 10:13 AG: "Insecure, neurotic, possessive!!" she adds as an afterthought, practically spitting. 10:18 CT: Balish takes a step back from being released, touching around his jaw where her hands lingered. "I'm not going to TRY and understand what you ment, but KNOW whatever he... Whatever I SAID when I was like this it's BECAUSE I wanted to see BLOOD." Behind his back, Balish begins to tug on the flesh on his hand, nails sinking in. "Libby... Don't TALK about her like that, PLEASE..." He turns away, biti 10:18 CT: ng his lip. "I don't KNOW what you want me to SAY, but I can't give her UP. So..." Balish's voice cracks, and he takes a moment, moving his hand to his mouth and giving a steadying cough. "So we NEED to end this." 10:20 AG: "So is that what this is, then, your white knight complex showing through, You found a damsel in distress and you're willing to throw everything away for it! How long have we known each other and you're going to repeatedly--" her eyes fill with angry tears. "FUCKING REPEATEDLY throw me away for HER, Keep dangling lesser prizes out on a fucking stick and then yanking them back,! How is that fair,!" 10:27 CT: He shakes his head, "It's NO-" His voice cracks again, and he corrects himself with another cough. "It's NOT fair. I'm taking EVERYTHING and throwing it AWAY to help Libby. I TRIED-" His voice undergoes another fracture, a trail of blood slinking out of his nose. "NO." He says. "NO more EXCUSES, no more ANYTHING. I've BROKEN you time and time AGAIN, but I can't just..." Balish shakes his head, sen 10:27 CT: tence hanging in the air. "It's NOT FAIR." He finished lamely. 10:30 AG: "I hope it's fucking worth it," Nullar says when he's finished, maroon streaking down her face for what must be the umpteenth time that week. "You're throwing it all away on a vengeful bitch who threatened to kill your childhood friend because she wanted to possess all of you. At least I KNOW my partner is an insane murderer." 10:31 CT: He nods slowly, clamping his mouth shut and keeping it in a hard line, keeping his gaze on the ground. 10:33 AG: "Leave me alone, Balish," she pleads weakly. "Just leave me alone. And do me favour and get voted off that team so I can go back and not have to fucking see you. You can come b-back when you realize what a mistake you've made, but I w-won't be waiting." 10:35 CT: Balish glances up, mouth opening, then slamming back shut with a hard clack. He takes a step back, then another, pivoting on his heel and striding off, movements too stiff. 10:35 AG: Null sinks back down onto the side of the fountain and buries her face in her hands.